


Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, post 3b, post 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus wakes up in the middle of the night to a nosebleed.





	Midnight

                Magnus knew, before the scent of something metallic began to trickle down his nose, before he even really felt his bones ache and his heart race, before he really registered that he was sweating and panting, he knew he had to get out of bed.

                He tilted his head up the second the nightmare had woken him up, his jaw clenched to keep his shallow breathing quiet. Alec had his arms tight around him, holding him closely, his cheek pillowed on his head. Magnus swallowed, holding a hand up to his nose, trying to very gently remove himself from the Shadowhunter’s hold.

                “Hm?” Alec grumbled, his eyes already half-open as Magnus swung his legs over the bed.

                “I’m just getting a glass of water,” Magnus said as softly as he could, his head turned away from Alec. “Go back to sleep.”

                Alec said nothing, but nodded absentmindedly as his head fell back onto the pillows. Magnus hurried into the bathroom, and all but collapsed against the sink. His hand fell back from his nose, and Magnus was not surprised to find it covered in blood. He gripped the edge of the sink shakily, red smearing everywhere.

                _It’s getting worse, father, the aftereffects of losing my powers_ , Magnus thought bitterly, but he supposed Asmodeus had already known. He’d smirked when Magnus had accepted to give up his magic; not an expression of surprise, not of consideration, not even one of disappointment – but a smirk, as if he knew something Magnus didn’t… as if that moment would not be the last one between them.

                Magnus shook the thoughts away and looked at himself in the mirror, forcing himself to regain composure. Alec was inside, Alec needed him. He could do this. He _would_.

                He wiped the rest of the blood off his nose and sniffed. He would go back to bed, and hold onto Alec, and protect him from any nightmares that would dare haunt him. He could still do that much.

                With another few splashes of cold water, cleaning the blood from his face and anywhere it might’ve touched, he returned to bed where Alec instantly woke up with the dip in the mattress and, with his eyes still closed, wrapped his arms around Magnus’s naked waist, his face in Magnus’s collarbone.

                Magnus instinctively hugged him just as tightly.

                _When I’m ninety, I’m not going to remember the trendy gallery or the amazing Greek food we have if we don’t slow down, and savor moments like these_ , Alec’s words rang in his ears like a loud bell, silencing all else and reminding him of the inevitable.

                On his ring, he noticed, there was a little bit of blood left uncleaned, and Magnus rubbed at it, even after it was gone. He only vaguely registered a tear slide down the bridge of his nose, and he immediately wiped at it, ashamed. He held onto Alec tighter, bringing their bodies so close that Magnus could feel Alec’s heart beating against his chest.

                Not for the first time since the incident, he wondered how long it would be before his own heart stopped echoing back.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of bad is coming. Magnus has seemed really tense to me, and I feel like all of his bottled up resentment and anger is going to show soon. I personally can't wait; Magnus deserves to get properly angry.


End file.
